The Girl of the Full Moon
by Brightest Darkest Heart
Summary: Being transferred...if that's how you spell it. Check out SOUL-Catchers to read it! -Not posted yet...on Hold-


**Winter: Hello everyone!**

**Sierra: Another new story?! And so soon, too…**

**Winter: Well… I am always getting ideas and stuff so I must share them with the world! Now that I was one of the winners for the oratory competition I am a whole lot more confident!**

**Sierra: Yeah, yeah… What ever…**

**Winter: Awe! Sierra! I thought yours was one of the best! **

**Sierra: Really?**

**Winter: Really… I don't own Kingdom Hearts…**

**Sierra: Square Enix and Disney do!**

_The Girl of the Full Moon_

_What if I told you there were different things out there… Things that nobody knew about except for themselves… Would you believe me? I wouldn't, if I… I weren't one of those things…_

"Slow down, Sora!" I yelled at my younger brother.

"Come on, Roxas! Were going to be late," He hollered back.

Why did I even agree to walk him to the pet store…? Well, actually, more like _run _him to the pet store, but what ever.

I jogged after my brother until we reached the pet store across town from our house.

"Here we are," He stopped in front of the shop, his chest only rising and falling slightly while I panted and coughed. "You should work out more, Rox." He laughed at me and walked into the store.

I caught my breath and followed in after him. The store contained birds, cats, dogs, reptiles, fish, rodents and all the pet supplies. I scanned the store until I found my brother by the dog pen.

He was looking at a little black puppy that had a huge white spot on it's back. I walked over to my brother and stood beside him.

"Do you want that one, Sora?" I asked him.

"No," He shook his head and continued to walk around the store; I followed close behind him.

We searched he store for a suitable pet but none seemed to spark his interest so I gave up and sat in a chair by the large glass window in the front.

"Are you done Sora?" I asked, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I can't find anything I want," He walked over to me and frowned. "I want a dog." He stated.

"Then get a dog." I spat. I had just about enough of being in this building.

"Not just _any_ dog, Rox. I want a _real _dog," He told me.

"Those _are _real dogs, dumb ass." I said. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, "Sora, we have been here _all day_, and I am pretty damn tired."

"You would be," He scoffed. I frowned at my year younger brother.

"Shut up." I spat. I stood up and walked towards the door. "Were leaving; come on." I walked out of the store; Sora following close behind.

We advanced towards the park where little children would play and adults would do drugs… Seriously, why would they do drugs in a children park? Some people are just plain stupid…

That's when I heard a howl. I froze in my spot at looked towards the forest. "What was that?" I asked my brother.

He stopped as well and smiled a bit. "Let's go!" He sprinted to a little opening in the trees.

"Sora, no!" I screamed after him. _Shit_. He was already gone.

I ran in after him and kept repeating his name until I found him behind a big oak tree; it was already dark and I was a bit scared and I just wanted to get home as fast as I could.

"Sora," I hissed. I jumped, ran over to me and slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up, Roxas!" He hissed at me in a hushed voice. "Your going to get me caught,"

I was able to let out a muffled _huh? _But he didn't answer; he just dragged me over to the tree he was behind before and peered out form beside it. I removed his hand from my mouth and peered out form the other side.

My eyes widened in surprise and I gasped. There was a little pond beyond that tree, and in that pond was a naked female. Only her back was showing; along with her long hair that fell below her shoulder about an inch or so.

She was in a crouched position in the water so nothing really showed, just her back and the back of her head. But then she stood and turned to her side. My mouth instantly dropped.

Her pale skin was glowing and it looked smooth under the moons light. Her hair appeared to be damp and it looked like it would be soft, too. Only half of her long legs were shown, the rest stay hidden in the depths of the water… too bad they were crossed… And her arms hid her breast well… _Damn_…

Her eyes stayed closed but her mouth was opened a bit. Her head was tilted upwards so she looked up towards the moon. She looked _beautiful_… Then I felt myself get hard and I licked my dry lips. Holy_. Shit._

There was a crack, it sounded like a tree branch had broken and that's what awoken me from my trance. I gasped and flung myself to the ground behind the tree. I met Sora down there and we had just managed to miss each other by an inch or so.

I chuckled a bit, "You little pervert,"

"You were looking too!" He whispered to me, a goofy grin evident on his face. "She was hot, eh?" He asked me in a hushed voice.

"You bet… I wonder who she is though…" I got back up slowly and turned to see that the girl was gone. She vanished.

I blinked five times, "She vanished, Sor-" I was cut off by a growl. I turned around slowly and saw that Sora was face to face with a huge black wolf. I gulped and walked slowly towards my shaking brother.

"So-Sora…" I leaned in to whisper to him. "L-let's go, n-now, p-p-please"

"I wish I could," He whispered to me in a shaky voice.

The wolf howled and pounced at us.

"Duck!" I yelled grabbing my brother shirt by the collar and pulling him to the ground along with me.

I saw the wolf only a few centimetres away from us so I shut my eyes as tight as I could get them and waited to be ripped to shreds… Surprisingly the pain never came. I looked up and saw that there were _two_ wolves wrestling to my right; Sora was looking at them too, but with much more amazement then me.

I couldn't really tell which one was which because they both had their eyes closed… But what if they had the same color of eyes? Oh well, it's not like it mattered. I got up from the hard ground and pulled my brother up. I started to run away from the fight but then I realized Sora wasn't following.

"Sora, let's go!" I yelled at him, I was still running away.

He soon started to run after me.

Once we were out of the forest, we slowed to a fast walk and finally we made it home.

"Where were you boys!?" My mother asked at us. Her long black hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail and she had a wooden spoon in her hands with cookie dough on it.

Sora grabbed the spoon and headed up the stairs. _Thanks Sora for letting me get blamed on this when it was your fault! _I yelled in my head.

I sighed, I guess as the older brother; it was my job to get blamed… Wait, wasn't that the youngest job?

"Sora," My mother said sternly. He stopped half way up the stairs and turned around slowly; his cheeks showed a little bit of blush from embarrassment.

"Yes, mother?" He asked sweetly.

"Roxas isn't the only one to blame. Get down here," She said walking back into the kitchen.

He sighed angrily and stomped back down the stairs and passed me; he glared at me as he past me. I just smirked at him and followed in behind him.

"Where were you two?" My mother asked.

"Somewhere," I said casually.

"That is not an answer young man." She stated.

"Sora," She started. "Where were, dear?" She finished with a kind smile.

"Mom," Sora started. "Have you ever seen a girl bathe in a pond?"

Why must he ask stupid questions like that?

My mom just stood there wide eyed.

"Go to your room now, boys…" she said. "You're grounded."

_Fuck_.

Winter: So…? I know this chapter kind of sucked, but the next will be better. That's a promise! I didn't know how to start this story, I have the next chapter all planned out; now all I need to do it write it! Please review and you get a cookie! XD


End file.
